This invention relates to an apparatus and method for sealing capsules and more particularly using laser radiation sources with means to control the amount of radiation and methods for bonding such capsules.
The capsules utilized in the present invention are hard shell, telescopically joined capsules, having coaxial cap and body parts. The capsules are made of gelatin or other hydrophilic polymer materials whose properties are pharmaceutically acceptable.
While lasers have been used for many years to machine metals, utility in the polymers field has been limited. These limitations with polymers have involved the degregates of the material irradiated; disposition producing a residue; and discoloration of the polymers materials.